Blossoms
by Black Hawk
Summary: Many believe that the time period and circumstances we live under effect who we are. There is much evidence to support it. One can't help but wonder, what would the characters of ER be like in another time? Boxer Rebellion- 1900, China. Please Read and Re
1. Underneath The Cherry Tree

Title:Blossoms  
Author: Duma  
Disclaimer: The recognizable ER characters belong to Warner Brothers and their Associates. The rest are mine. I am in no way receiving money from this piece of writing- It's just a great way to get feedback while you're trying to become a good writer! So don't sue me... like everyone else I have nothing important to others materially. Unless you count money as being important, and let's face it.... that's just sad... ;)  
Archive: Anywhere as long as you ask ;) And if you want to use any of my characters in your story, just ask, too!  
Category: DM/JMC/JC/MG…Cast  
Spoilers: None  
Summary:The third in my timeline/history jumping series! It takes place during the Boxer Rebellion of the early years of the 20th century in China.  
Rating: PG-13  
Feedback: Please, oh please! I need anything and everything and will love you dearly if you reply, even if it is only one sentence... or one word! I need all I can get!   
  
Blossoms  
  
  
Cherry blossoms. So fragile and beautiful when they drifted on a breeze to land peacefully on the ground, their soft hues of pink and white contrasting the mud and grass they settled upon. David Malucci missed the cherry blossoms that appeared on this tree in the spring. But it was not spring.   
A cool breeze lightly ruffled the leaves, making a whispering sound. He could feel it lightly tugging at his dark hair as he gazed upwards, towards the sky. It was like a giant fanned brush had lightly tainted the deep blue with white, for the clouds came in simple yet elegant wisps.   
Sometimes he liked to pretend that the soft sound the wind made while passing through the leaves was really a voice whispering to him. Perhaps the voice of an ancient emperor, a poor soul who died during the construction of the Great Wall, or maybe it was a baby girl crying out that her murder was unfair and cruel. His father had told him horror stories. Stories so terrible... of times when villagers would be washing their clothes in a river and watch as the body of a dead baby girl floated by. A common sight to the villagers. Girls were unwanted, it was that simple. At first he refused to believe the stories until he found out first hand how some baby girls were treated. According to Confcious, after a girl is three days old she should be placed in a basket on the ground with a piece of pottery to play with. She could watch the household chores and play with her piece of pottery from the lowest position of the household. She would learn her place early on in life. When she was five her mother would begin the God-awful process of foot binding.   
Dave's father had brought him with him on a house call one day. He could hear the wails of a child coming from the garden. He politely exited and went to investigate. What he found was terrible yet could not sicken him for it was a common cultural practice. A seven-year-old girl tried to hide herself behind some shrubs. When she noticed him she stared wide-eyes, her elegant gowns getting dirty.   
"Hi," he had greeted her in her native language. She scooted back more.   
"What are you doing out here?" She looked around for a moment, not wanting to respond. He looked at her feet and noticed that she had been pulling at her binding bandages.   
"It's your feet. They hurt, don't they?" He crouched next to her. She eyed him for a moment. She was a little girl and wasn't supposed to talk to people who were older than her. Especially a white fifteen-year-old American boy. So she modestly nodded her head and cast her eyes to the ground.   
"Hey," he tilted her chin back up, wiping a tear away from her smooth face with his thumb. "It's okay to be sad. I'm sure it hurts you very much." She let her brown eyes meet his and couldn't help the meek smile that flushed her face. Dave chuckled at the little girl's beautiful flash of amusement, no matter how brief.   
"You know what? You're beautiful even if you don't have small feet."  
She'd looked away then, obviously not believing him and not knowing what to say.   
"You are. And you know what? I want you to remember that. Okay? No matter what anyone tells you remember that you're beautiful. Because you are, and no one can take that from you," he rubbed her back as she still focused on the pebbles on the ground, then in a great show of courage looked back up to his face.   
"No one."  
She saw the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke. He grinned at her and her meek smile slinked back.   
"David! We're leaving now!" he'd heard his father call.   
"I've gotta go. It was very nice to have met you," he extended his hand and after a few moments of hesitation she decided to clasp into her own. His skin was warm and comforting. As he rose to dust off his knees she bowed to him. As he walked off down the path he flashed her another cheerful grin of friendship and gave her a trial good-bye wave. Not knowing what to do, she didn't wave back.   
That was six years ago. Quan-Yin was still his friend. The second time he had accompanied his father to her house he had glanced around in boredom as his father spoke with hers. That was when he'd spotted her peeking at him from around a corner. He slowly grinned and she couldn't help but give a full smile back as she waved a much practiced greeting to him. His smile had broadened and he'd waved back. A maid came from behind and ushered her away in a rustle of baggy clothing. He had turned back to find her father paused, obviously in mid-sentence, staring at him with concern. His smile immediately disappeared and his father attempted to further the conversation as Dave looked to his feet. His father was a doctor and when he came to the Xiang-Fu house again Quan-Yin was not there waiting for him. He was worried that something had occurred between her and her father. Hopefully just a reprimand for "bothering" a guest, but something deep inside him suggested that her white face powder often concealed a bruise or two.   
She was thirteen now. Maybe he'd get to see her soon. His father had moved his family to China when David was just ten. His family's best friends were missionaries who also inhabited this part of China. Hearing about the extreme poverty and being the self-sacrificing humanitarian that he was, Dave's father had moved to the same area shortly after. Since then he had saved many lives and was fairly popular among the villagers. Dave also wanted to be a doctor, but he'd have to go back home for schooling, something that he didn't want to do. He hardly remembered New York, much less his life in America. This was his life now, China was his home. He was content to watch and learn from his father as he had all his life. He most likely knew more right now than students who had been to medical school for three years.   
The breeze picked up and again, stronger this time and blowing the scent of distant trees in his direction along with the noises of squeaking wheels. The twenty-one-year-old Italian-American sat up. He could see a carriage and people approaching.   
He stood and as they approached he could tell that they were a somewhat wealthy family returning from a visit somewhere.   
Two male servants and a young man walked outside of the carriage. When the young man noticed him he stared at him coldly, almost threateningly. Dave ignored, however, used to being scrutinized. He was, after all, rather tall, western, and, well, white. He had accepted the curious stares of people long ago when he first moved here. The young man had a red headband tied around his skull while his rather unruly black hair hung over his brow. He had a long whip to prod at the oxen pulling the carriage, but now hit it on the ground as he leisurely walked by, staring cruelly at the European man on the hilltop.   
Dave averted his eyes to the carriage. Despite the breeze the window's were open and Dave could see the elegant profile of a painted Chinese woman's face.   
His visage concentrated and removed, he shoved his hands into his pockets. The young woman in the carriage casually turned her head to glance out the window when she noticed him standing there. Immediately after noticing that he was looking at her she turned away. She could feel his eyes boring into her and glanced at her mother and baby brother who were playing with each other's hands on the seat across from her. Her father was seated next to her and snored as he napped. Knowing that no one would notice would notice if she looked back again she turned her head to the left, locking eyes with Dave once more.   
She felt the thrill of adrenaline as he held her gaze and looked back into her eyes. Her face flushed but no one could tell, not under her elegant make-up. Dave was in a trance and slowly turned his head as she rolled by, keeping his eyes locked on hers.   
It had only been a few second since she'd seen him there but the moment seemed to last an hour. In fear of being discovered she quickly averted her eyes to her brother to make sure he hadn't noticed. He hadn't... necessarily. His eyes were also still locked on the young man on the hill, only his expression was one of contempt.   
Seeing her avert her gaze, as he was accustomed to having happen, Dave shifted his own slightly lighter Italian brown eyes to the young man. The young Chinese man locked eyes with him again and this time sneered as he gave a quiet, cruel laugh before turning away. Dave looked back to the girl only to be met with a pulled shade. He sighed, feeling his tensed body suddenly relax. He turned and walked down the hill to his house.   
Through the passing trees the young Asian man watched Dave enter his destination and smiled somewhat sinisterly.  
  
"Oh, not again..." his father sat in his large study by a crackling fire reading the local English newspaper. Dave took a seat in a neighboring armchair.   
"What now?" he leaned forward, attempting to see the headlines.   
"The Boxers are at it again... killed three people down south. Burnt their homes and church, too."   
Dave sighed. Yet more bad news. "Dad, I don't understand. What do they want?"   
"Humph. What do they want? Hah! They want all of us Yanks and Brits out of their country. Can't say that I blame them."  
"But father, there has to be more to it than that. I mean, we do so much good here, how can they hate us?"   
"Son," he began to carefully fold up the newspaper. "As a doctor, I do a lot of good here, yes. But there are many who don't... missionaries who have taken up a rather political voice, interfering with the government of the country..."  
"So they want to just kill us all? I have to say, that doesn't sound fair at all."   
"Well, who says anything about being fair?"   
"I mean... it's just not right... killing women and children along with the men..."   
"David. The world's not right. The world can be a terrible, nasty place, just as it can be good. They want us out, plain and simple. Yet you're right, it doesn't justify killing... nothing does."   
"It just seems so drastic..."   
"Drastic times call for drastic measures."   
Dave thought about this for a moment until his mother called for his help with something in the kitchen.  
China was changing, and they would have to change with it. 


	2. The American

A/N: I know that in Asian tradition the family name is written before an individual's name, however, for this story I have written them in western format with the individual's name before the family name. 

Dave and his father bowed to the man and woman before them.

"I am Shang, and this is my wife, Ling Chen."

"I am David Malucci, and this is my son, David Malucci Jr."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir," the four bowed some more. 

There was a slight scuffling from the back of the room as a door opened and a bright eyed little boy ran in, giggling as his nanny and an elegant young woman chased him. As soon as the two females noticed their guests their laughter was cut off and they doubled over in a respective and apologetic bow. 

"I am sorry father, I did not realize that you had company," the elegantly dressed young woman spoke, her head still bowed and eyes glued to the floor. 

"Ah!" Shang chuckled as his toddler wrapped his stubby arms around his legs. "May I present to you my son Lee and my lovely daughter, Jing-Mei." 

She glanced up ever so quickly and Dave immediately recognized her as the girl he had seen in the carriage the day before. Knowing that he was looking at her and recognizing her she smiled weakly, her head bowed once more. 

Lee giggled and ran off into the other room. Dave kept his gaze on the young woman before him. After a few more seconds a loud crash and bang could be heard from the room into which Lee had run. The maid bowed deeply again and then scuffled off to hopefully get the child under some level of control. 

Jing-Mei backed up respectfully into the other room, throwing Dave a glance that quickly appraised him before turning the corner. Once out of sight she leaned her back against the wall and sighed, closing her eyes. She was not used to interaction with males her own age. Especially White males. She placed her right hand over her heart as she breathed in deeply. She could feel it beating so quickly, nearly racking her body. She opened her eyes once more, both frightened and exhilarated by their brief interaction. How she wanted to peek around the corner at him again! Fearing that she would she gathered up her silk robes and trotted outside to a shrine with lovely incense burning, immediately calming her emotions that had suddenly blossomed. What an adventure! First seeing him on the hill and being able to flirt through eye contact… and now he was here, in her father's house! She desperately hoped that he would stay for a meal. If he did what would he say? What would he do? What would she do beyond the formalities society demanded of her? 

"Hey."

A voice startled her and she looked up to see him standing near her. He'd walked within five feet of her and she hadn't noticed until now! She bowed to him. "Hello, Sir." 

Dave knew he had to instigate conversation. He knew she had been taught not to speak unless spoken to. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" he prompted. 

She reached forward and delicately rearranged some incense and an idol. "Is it? I would not know. A woman of my stature does not spend very much time outdoors." 

"Well, you're outside now." 

She looked around, but not at him. "You are the boy from the hill, are you not?" she gave him a sideways glance to which he grinned. 

"I know beauty when I see it."

She looked down and blushed at his comment. It made her uneasy. She did not know this man and yet here he was, calling her beautiful. "If you are referring to me, then I suggest you take up further studies of beauty." She would only give him a cautious sideways glance to gauge his reaction. 

He merely chuckled, not knowing what to say, his hands in his pockets as he slightly leaned against the door frame. "Your name is Jing-Mei, right?" 

"Yes," she fingered an idol. 

"I'm-" 

"You're an American." 

"Yes… how'd you know?" 

"Your accent." 

"Accent? What accent? I've lived here for eleven years!" 

"Your speech pattern then." 

Dave was puzzled by this woman. "But I speak Chinese better than I speak English…according to my mother at least…"

"Well then, what could it be?" she set down the idol and looked at him for the first time. "Perhaps your shoes? Your trousers? Or…" she ran her eyes up and down his exposed skin for effect, "… your skin?" 

His sleeves were up to his elbows and Dave instinctively covered his forearm with one hand as if to hide himself in defense against this witty, young female. 

She cocked an eyebrow, waiting for his response. He'd opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say back. 

"Junior!" his father called. "We're leaving now!" 

He snapped his jaw shut, furrowed his brow and gave Jing-Mei one last quizzical stare before striding back to his father. 

Jing-Mei smiled at the empty air where he had been standing. 

Dave walked home with his father in silence, completely baffled by his exchange with the beautiful Chinese girl. What the hell had she meant by that?! He eventually set his paranoia aside and came to the conclusion that she had been most likely showing off her wit, especially with the way her eyes twinkled with amused fire. 

The next morning Jing-Mei sat in her bedroom with her best friend, looking out the window. She watched the people pass by as Quin continued with her endless string on gossip. 

"So I said 'No, Mu-Jing is to marry Quan Ching, not Ming.' And what does she say to me? Why the nerve! She tells me that she heard Mu-Jing is to marry- Jing-Mei? Jing-Mei, are you listening?" 

"Who is that?"

Quin moved to sit beside her best friend and peered out the window at the busy street. "The old man? Lo's cousin?" 

"No… him," she pressed her fingertip against the glass. 

"Oh… you could have just said the white boy. That's the Doctor's son, David Malucci Jr. Why?" 

Jing-Mei shrugged as she admired him from afar. Quin looked at her friend's daydreaming face with curiosity. 

"He looks very… healthy, doesn't he?" Jing-Mei smiled slightly as she continued to watch Dave. 

Quin wrinkled her nose at her friend's expression before turning her eyes to the street once more. She suddenly saw the young American in a new light. "Hmmm… he is, isn't he?… wait a minute… Jing-Mei!" She smacker her friend. 

"What?" Jing-Mei looked at her innocently. 

"He's WHITE!" 

Jing-Mei giggled. "So… I can still look, can't I?" 

Quin looked at her friend for a minute, trying to decide if her obvious lusting was appropriate or not. "Well… I guess so… under one condition." 

"What's that?"

"That you scoot over so I can get a good look also!"

The two giggled as Jing-Mei scooched for Quin and they disobeyed most of what they'd been taught by admiring Dave as he stood outside of a neighbor's house, waiting for his father once more. 

"Did you see that?! He just bent down to pick up that rock!" 

"Oooh…" 


	3. Brown Eyes Of Sorrow

"There you go, sweetie. How does that feel?" Dave patted the thirteen-year-old on the head. 

She sniffed. "Better…" 

"Good," Dave smiled, putting away the extra bandages. "Now…Quan-Yin, you have to tell me something, okay?" 

She looked down at her bandaged arm then pulled her intricate silk sleeve over it. 

"You promise you'll tell me the truth?"

The girl was small for her age and as she nodded her ornate hair decoration jangled. 

Dave licked his lips, steeling himself for what he was about to ask. "Quan-Yin… how did you break your arm?" 

Her shoulder's hunched slightly. "I don't remember."

Dave ran a hand over his face. Damn this was hard. "Quan-Yin, you promised to tell me the truth. You're lying to me." 

She looked up suddenly, tears brimming in her dark eyes. Her face was ashen. "No! I would never lie to you!" 

Dave leaned closer, prompting her to continue. 

"It's just that…" the little girl suddenly looked up at a figure behind him, fear and shock registering on her face. Dave turned to look behind him and saw her stern father standing in the doorway. Dave's expression of compassion immediately felled and he furrowed his brow, looking back to the little girl. 

"You're almost done?" came her father's demanding question. 

Dave looked at Quan-Yin who was biting her lip to further tears from escaping. He felt hot anger rise in him. How dare that man… 

"Yes, Sir, almost," he gently grabbed her wrist again and pretended to examine it further, terrified to leave her alone with this man. Her father squinted as he watched Dave pass a message of hope through his eyes to the little girl. Anger boiled inside of him, also. 

"No. You are done. You will leave now." 

"Sir, I haven't fully examined your daughter's-" 

"No. I will have no more of this. I see that she is bandaged. You are done." 

Dave knew better than to argue. Sometimes his American upbringing made it difficult to understand the customs and mannerisms of the Chinese. He grabbed his medical bag and rose, glancing at the girl's tiny, bound feet. 'Well, let's let that arm of yours heal. Don't use it for at least six weeks. I'll come back and check on you often," there was a silent promise that passed between them through Dave's serious tone as he spoke the last sentence. 

Quan-Yin merely kept her eyes glued to the floor as she cradled her wrist with her other hand and arm. 

Dave turned and Mr. Xiang-Fu led him to the door. As he opened it he plastered on a fake expression of thankfulness. "Thank you for your assistance. Quan-Yin may have had years of training, but she is still very clumsy." 

Dave gave him a fake smile as he exited. "I understand," Dave lied, not wanting to anger the man more for fear that he'd take it out on his daughter. "Just make sure she doesn't use that arm. It's very important." 

The two men bowed to each other and Mr. Xiang-Fu shut the door. 

Dave sighed. Jeez… the poor thing was being beaten and there wasn't anything he could do about it…. He took off down the muddy road home. All he wanted to do was release the emotional stress building up in him. 

He'd been able to hear the distant rumble of thunder for a few hours now as the first drops of rain began to fall. Of course… it was sunny when he'd left the house for a stroll. He'd bumped into a frantic maid of Quan-Yin's begging for help. He'd grabbed his medical bag and followed her, terribly uncomfortable running in the early morning heat. However, now he wished he'd had a coat as the light sprinkle turned into a violent downpour. "Great… just great…" he sighed, feeling the water soak through his white collared shirt and make his trousers cling to his legs. 

He was out of the town and getting his shoes a nice coat of mud as he glanced about at the surrounding countryside. That was when he spotted a funny little man in the distance who cursing as he noticed his shoes were getting ruined. The man was dressed in western attire and clearly having trouble dealing with his present situation. "You can take the man out of New York, but you can't take the New York out of the man…" Dave muttered as a smile spread across his face. He jogged up to his fellow American. "Greetings Mr. Greene." 

"What?! Who said that?!" he spun around. "Oh, it's you Malucci. You gave me quite a fright." 

"Mr. Greene, you know as well as I do that ghosts don't come around these parts," he couldn't help teasing the older man. 

"Well, the unholy kind at least… would you mind escorting me to your father's residence? I seem to have lost my way…" 

"On the contrary you're going in exactly the right direction, Mr. Greene. Have a little more faith in yourself." 

The Missionary chuckled as he patted the small Bible that he always kept in his pocket. "The only think I have faith in right now is the Great Lord almighty and a hot cup of tea."

Dave laughed. "Well, then, let's not try your faith by standing out here in the rain. It's only a mile from here." 

The two trudged on, laughing and chatting, trying to keep the cold and wet in the backs of their minds.

"Dad?" Dave leaned into the study, not wanting to drip onto the floor.

"Yes, Jr.?"

"Mr. Greene is here to see you." 

His father set down his journal and stood, striding towards his son and waiting guest. 

As the two old friends greeted each other Dave walked into his bedroom and began to unbutton his soaked shirt. "What are you up to now, John?" 

His little brother sat hunched over his desk, drawing and scribbling letters and numbers furiously. "A new idea of mine…"

Dave laughed as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it into a wash basket. "_Another_ new idea? What is it, the third this week?" 

"Fourth, actually," John spoke distractedly as he viscously scribbled some more. "There!" He spun around and triumphantly held up his work. 

"Well John, that's the nicest looking… elephant that I've ever seen…" Dave put his hands on his hips. 

"David, it's a war machine, you know? It's a little bit like those of the Middle Ages. See the turrets." 

Dave squinted. 

John frowned and began to roll the piece of paper into a scroll, muttering to himself. "I knew it… I knew it was a bad idea… I knew you wouldn't like it…" 

Dave began to button up his dry, clean shirt. "John! Jeez, quit acting like a kid, you're nineteen!" 

"What? You want me to be more like you? David Malucci Jr. who has everything easy?" 

"Jonathan, what are you talking about?" Dave held out his arms questioningly, caught off guard by his brother's sudden outburst. 

"You're so lucky. All you have to do is pick up that little black bag and you're mom and dad's hero… I can't even come up with an invention that works…" 

"John…" Dave sat in the vacant chair next to his younger brother. "Why don't you just accept that scholarship and go to college back home? They need people like you there… they need dreamers to become rich." 

"I dunno…" he lazily drew circles on the sheet of paper in front of him. "It's just… it's so far away and I want to be with you all. I want to make dad happy and proud of me the way you do. Sometimes it seems like nothing I do is good enough… I'm always in your shadow." 

"Well, I don't know how that could be because you're taller than me…" he smirked. His brother only let out a small smile. "John, trust me. No one has it easy. Personally, I'm jealous of you."

"You are?" John looked up, slightly amazed. 

"Of course I am! Dad isn't always dragging you around on house calls…I don't even know if I really want to be a doctor but I don't have a choice now. They don't expect as much of you… and I'm always the first to get in trouble. You get to relax… and got to college in America!" 

"But I don't want to go…" 

"Look, John, all I'm saying is look at your life as possibilities, not hindrances."

John smirked. "How do you know all this stuff?" 

Dave chuckled and patted his shoulder. "'Cuz I'm your big brother." He rose and walked out In search of a dry pair of pants. 

John loved the way that Dave could always make him feel better. Maybe that was why he'd spent nearly all of his life trying to be just like Dave. 


	4. For Love Or Society?

A/N: I'm dreadfully sorry that this chapter's so short! My fingers are just to cold to go on… yet I promise you that the next chapter will be longer. Please send me your feedback. It lets me know that someone is reading and motivates me a great deal to write more as soon as possible. Thank you to those who have given me feedback! J 

"Jing-Mei!" Quin scuffled into her friend's study, interrupting her letter writing. 

Jing-Mei sighed. What was it now? She had to get this done. "Yes, Quin?"

"I came to you as fast as I could!" 

Jing-Mei now looked up to see her friend flushed and out of breath. 

"Quin," she furrowed her brow in concern and carefully set down her camelhair calligraphy brush and led her to an elegant couch. "Sit down, everything's okay. What is it?" 

Quin placed her hand on her heart, trying to calm herself. "It's… it's Wu-Fung… he's going to ask for you!" 

Jing-Mei stopped breathing and looked away in shock, removing her hands from her best friend's shoulders. 

"Jing-Mei? Jing-Mei, are you all right?" 

"I…I…" she stared into the distance, her lower lip quivering. "Quin! I don't even like Wu-Fung! He's… snobbish and haughty…and…" 

"Jing-Mei, you have to look on the bright side. He's very wealthy- you'll be rich beyond your dreams!" 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned back to Quin. "But will I be happy?" 

Quin took a breath, her face still showing excitement as she desperately searched for something to say. "I'm sure you will! His mother may be stern, but you'll have everything your heart desires!" 

"Not everything… not everything!" her voice was racked with the sorrow of her tears. 

"Jing-Mei! Quiet down, someone will hear you!" 

"I will never be happy! Not there! Not with him!" she rose and stood a few paces away. 

"Jing-Mei Chen, for once in your spoiled life be grateful!" Quin was angry with jealousy. "Wu-Fung will take care of you! He will love you!" 

"But I don't love him!" 

"Jing-Mei, we are women! We do not marry for love! We marry for wealth and politics! We do not control our fate!" Seeing that she was only angering her best friend further she changed her tone. "Besides, who's to say that you will not love him in time?" 

"Oh, I'm sure I will, I will learn to love him as all wives learn to love their husbands," her voice was bitter. "Quin, if you like him so much why don't _you_ marry him?!" 

"If he'd asked _my_ father he'd say yes in a second and I'd be happy!"

Jing-Mei covered her face with her hands as she began to sob once more. "Oh Jing-Mei," she rose and hugged her friend's sobbing form. "It's okay. It'll be okay. He hasn't asked for you yet… maybe he'll change his mind." 

"Oh, it's not only him… if not him, who? I want to marry for love, not for the benefit of my family..." 

"At least you have someone who has asked for you…" 

Jing-Mei pulled back and looked into her friend's eyes, which were now also welling with tears. "Oh Quin, I'm sure someone will. Don't worry, you're not an old lady yet…" she smiled. 

"But I don't even have bound feet…" the tears slid down her cheeks. 

"Neither do I, but someone still wanted me…Hey, this way we'll be able to run away from our husbands together on our big feet." 

The two giggled with each other, slightly lifting the foreboding mood.

"Will we stand for it?!" 

"No!" 

"Will we let them take our heritage away from us?!" 

"No!"

"Will we let them take our government, religion, our people away from us?!" 

"No!" Chaing Chen yelled with the rest of the fired up young men, raising his fist every time he yelled a response to their leader who stood up on a platform.

"Then what will we do about it?!" 

"Fight!" 

"Yes! And we will win!" 

"Yes!" 

"Never fall for the trap of the white snake! How does one keep a snake from striking? By cutting off its head before it gets the chance to strike! We will destroy the whites who have come to take our culture away from us!" 

The crowd cheered with hatred, the same hatred that had shone through Chaing's eyes as he stared down Dave on the hilltop. 


	5. Geoffrey Chaucer

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Malucci, how delightful," Mark Greene's butler greeted the family. "Please, come in." The four entered as other household servants appeared out of nowhere to take their dripping coats and hats. 

"Right this way," the butler directed the small family. He led them down a rather dimly lit and austere hallway into a brightly-lit dining room. Dave was slightly surprised at the rather large group of people all ready seated. He assumed that this would be just another one of Mark's friendly dinners in which Mark and his father discussed politics. Instead he was met with an array of cultured faces. 

"Ah, Dr. David Malucci," Mark stood and shook hands with his friend. He turned toward his all ready seated guests. "Dr. Malucci, I'd like you to meet Mr. Abdullah Fadlan and his lovely wife. They are both visiting from India. This is the Xiang-Fu family, as you well know…" Dave smiled at Quan-Yin who allowed herself a self-conscious smile back. "And this is the Chen family, who I'm sure you've had previous acquaintances," as they were introduced each family slightly bowed their heads in greeting. "This is David Malucci, his sons David and John, and his lovely wife Natalia." Dave and John smiled artificially. 

After taking his seat next to his younger brother Dave glanced about at the faces around him.

"The, uh, Xiang-Fu's were curious about Christianity so I invited them to dinner," explained Mark to Dave's father. "The Chens, as you well know, have been interested for some time…" the missionary glanced up as food was brought out. 

Chen? He knew the Chens… Dave looked down the table and was momentarily shocked to see the young woman he had met only a few days ago among the many faces present. God, she really was beautiful, wasn't she? It wasn't the doll-like face that was painted on her, but something more. Something deeper that seemed to shine through and dance upon his heart. He looked away before she had the chance to notice him gazing. .. yet he couldn't bear to look away for much longer. He glanced back up again. She was leaning her head towards her mother as her mother whispered something to her. Then he suddenly noticed her brother sitting with the men, staring at him fiercely. Dave locked eyes with him for a moment, reading a message of warning in the other man's eyes. He looked away again and tried to make his breathing even. John elbowed him and he looked up. His brother was looking down the table at the Asian women and children. He looked back to Dave. "That little one was staring at us." 

"Quan-Yin?" Dave smirked. "Don't worry, I know her." 

The food was served and Dave tried to focus on his meal the rest of the dinner, afraid to find Jing-Mei's brother staring at him menacingly once more. 

After the meal Mark rose and the men of the room left to smoke and discuss more serious matters elsewhere. As missionaries, Mark and his wife hoped to convert the two Asian families present to Christianity, no matter how difficult the prospect was. 

John stood and tapped him on the shoulder. Dave looked up questioningly and was met with John's pleading gaze. His younger brother jerked his head in the direction of the door. The two exited. With all the males gone except the children the women felt comfortable to talk amongst themselves. 

John led Dave to a quiet sitting room. 

"What is it?" Dave was worried that something was wrong. 

John licked his lips. "You know that little girl you know?" 

"Quan-Yin?" 

"Yeah, Quan-Yin…well… did you see… I mean, uh, there was… was that her sister next to her?" 

"Yes, I think so… why?" Dave grinned as he watched John put his hands in his pockets and slowly begin to pace. 

"Well… she… I mean I… did you see her look at me?" 

Dave was smiling now.

"I mean, it just seemed like she kept smiling at me…" 

Dave's smile reached his eyes.

"…and… I dunno, but I think I like her," John looked up to his older brother desperately. "Wha… what am I… I mean… what am I supposed to do?" 

Dave laughed. His kid brother had a crush and was asking him for advice. God how he loved John and being his big brother, no matter how much they fought. "Well… it would be a good start to find out her name." 

John nodded, looking down in thought. "You're right… do you know it?" 

Dave laughed. "John, you have to go ask her yourself." 

His little brother's face turned ashen. "How?" His eyes were wide. 

"John Carter Malucci, you know very well how to introduce yourself." 

John let out a quick spurt of a nervous laugh. 

"Go on!" 

"What- now?!" 

"There's no time like the present!" 

"Oh… okay… you're right… I'm gonna go out there and say 'Hi. My name's John Malucci. Who are you?' " 

Dave clenched his jaw. "Maybe you should replace 'who are you?' with 'what might you name be, Miss?' " 

John pointed a finger at him. "Right!"

"All right… you go on, have fun with your girlfriend." 

John didn't hear the remark as he walked out, muttering his lines. "Hi, my name's John Carter Maluc- no, wait, John Malucci, what's yours?-no…" 

Dave chuckled and shook his head slightly after John had left the room. A bookcase caught his eye and he meandered over to it. He skimmed the titles as the soft pitter-patter of the rain outside the window rocked him in his easy silence. He pulled out a book that was a collection of Geoffrey Chaucer's works and began to leaf through it where he stood. 

"You like to read?" a meek female voice made his soul jump as he turned to see Jing-Mei Chen humbly looking to the floor, pretending that she was ashamed to have startled him. She had enjoyed watching him in secret and making him jump, but she'd never show it. 

He cleared his throat. "Yes… yes, I do." 

She smiled slowly and looked up into his eyes. 

Dave couldn't fight the smile that crept across his own face. 

She looked away for a moment, not comfortable with the feeling of her heartbeat feeling as though it was wracking her body. "You… you have the same name as your father?" she was looking at the wall to her left. 

"Yeah, it's a… tradition my mother wanted to start. I'm supposed to name my first son David, also." 

"Would you be happy if you had a son?" Jing-Mei looked into his facial expression as she fingered the end of her sash. 

"Yes," he replied after a moment of thought. "But I'd be just as happy to have a daughter." 

She smiled without showing her teeth. "Well then, your daughters will be very lucky to have such a western father." 

Dave glanced down at her unbound feet although they were concealed by her robes. "And your father? I was under the impression that he was open to western ideas as well."

"Yes," Jing-Mei looked away. "I am very lucky to have such a caring man for my father." 

Not knowing what else to say Dave ventured back to their last conversation. "What did you mean when you told me that I was white?" 

Jing-Mei looked up, startled. "I am sorry," she bowed deeply as she began to back up. "I will bother you no more," she scuffled towards the door. 

"No, wait!" Dave moved quickly to step in front of her as she turned around. She froze. They were inches apart and Dave had unconsciously grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked up at him. Dave had no idea what to say and instead slowly let go of her arm. She could feel his breath upon her forehead. Feeling suddenly awkward his voice cam as a whisper. "Sit down… please?" 

Jing-Mei looked away and over at a cushioned chair. Dave stepped away and crossed the room to the cushioned chairs. 'What am I doing?!' Jing-Mei screamed in her mind as she sat down. 

Dave sat across from her. Jing-Mei was trying to calm her breathing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." 

Jing-Mei glanced at him nervously then back to her folded hands. "No, it was I who upset you." 

"I wasn't mad," Dave smirked a little. "Just curious." 

More at ease, Jing-Mei also smiled slightly. She looked around. "The little girl at dinner- she likes you."

Dave kept his smile. "Quan-Yin? Yeah, we've bee friends for a while." 

Jing-Mei slowly turned her head back to him once more, hair ornaments tinkling. "No, I mean, she very much likes you," she raised an eyebrow suggestively. 

After a few moments of desperately struggling to grasp her meaning it dawned on him. Quan-Yin had a crush on him. "….Oh… how could you tell?" 

"From the way that she looks at you." She couldn't believe that she was telling him this. She couldn't believe that he was listening and not insulting her for being a gossiping, foolish woman. 

Dave let out a short giggle. "Well, I'm afraid I'm a bit too old for her." 

Jing-Mei stared at him quizzically. 

'Great, there I go again with my western upbringing…' it was most definitely not unheard of for a thirteen-year-old to marry a twenty-one-year-old… or older…

'You do not care for her, then?" Jing-Mei was puzzled. 

"No… no, I care for her… I mean, she's like a cousin or a little sister. I've watched her grow up…" 

Jing-Mei couldn't resist the temptation to sway the direction in her favor. "Then what sort of woman do you hope to one day find?" The moment the words left her mouth she wished she hadn't spoken them. Women _didn't_ say such things. Especially to men. 

She lifted her chin when she noticed him looking directly at her. Their eyes met for a few intense moments. This time Dave was the one to look away. When she realized that she'd made him uncomfortable she quietly drew breath and changed the subject. "I called you white because that was the only response that you couldn't argue with," she spit out quickly. 

Dave was startled by her sudden change in subject and laughed a little. "Yeah, I figured as much." She gave him a smile that she hoped was reassuring. 

"Jing-Mei!" a harsh voice pierced the air and she instinctively lowered her head in submission. Her brother turned the corner, his face intense as he searched for his sister. Seeing Dave rise Chiang snapped his head in Dave's direction. He violently strode over and stood next to his sister, daring Dave to speak. 

"Come! We go now! Father's business here is done!" Jing-Mei rose, her head still lowered as she headed for the doorway. Chaing remained to stare at Dave for a moment longer, his nostrils flared. This time Dave brought himself up to his full height as he stared back at Jing-Mei's brother, unafraid. Chaing spun around and exited with his sister.

Jing-Mei tried to muffle her sobs in her pillow. Despite the exhilaration of actually speaking with Dave she felt overwhelming embarrassment. So much had gone wrong… she hadn't meant to make a fool of herself… why was she so awkward? Awkward, like the way she felt when she had stood so close to Dave by accident, feeling his warm breath against her face as she forbiddingly traced his lips with her eyes, longing to press hers against his. 

Who was this white man who disregarded the strict rules a woman had to follow? How could he make her so attracted to him when she'd only met him thrice? Who was this man who had the ability to make her feel so special? Little did she know, but Dave was laying in his own bed, dreaming the same questions. 

He listened to his brother's peaceful snoring in the bed across from his. Things had gone surprisingly well for John that night and Dave envied John and Quan-Yin's sister's flirtatious relationship. Why was love always so easy for others?


	6. In the Garden

Knock! Knock! Knock! Dave had no idea what he was doing. Knock! Knock! Knock! The door swung open and Dave bowed deeply. "Mr. Chen."  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malucci," the elder man bowed slightly. "What may I do for you?"  
  
"Actually, I received word that your daughter Jing-Mei wasn't feeling too well."  
  
Jing-Mei? She never told me anything. But, please, come inside. I will have my maid bring you to her."  
  
Dave slightly inclined his head. "Thank you."  
  
After waiting for a few moments after Mr. Chen had left a maid appeared and led him into the garden where Jing-Mei was idly fingering a flower, lost in thought.  
  
"Mistress, Mr. Malucci is here to see you."  
  
Jing-Mei looked up in surprise as the maid stepped away and Dave approached. He smiled tentatively. "Hello Jing-Mei."  
  
She slightly inclined her head. "David."  
  
"So." Dave gave a quick look around the garden. "I told your father that you weren't feeling well and that I was here to check up on you."  
  
"Oh," her sudden intake of breath and pause told him that she was a bit taken aback.  
  
Realizing something she quickly glanced to the house. She could see her grandmother standing in the doorway, watching them. "Then. you better start pretending like you are checking up on me," she nearly imperceptibly jerked her head towards her grandmother. Dave followed suit.  
  
"So," he asked rather loudly. "What are your symptoms?"  
  
"I've been thinking of you." She wasn't wearing nearly as much make-up and was all the more beautiful for it.  
  
"So have I," he pretended to look through his medical bag for something. "So what's been bothering you the most?" he raised his voice again, hoping that was all the elderly lady could hear.  
  
Jing-Mei looked at him, her face soft and serious. She was no longer afraid. Not of him. "My heart."  
  
Dave looked up suddenly and saw the truth in her eyes. She kept his gaze, steeling herself not to look away as she'd been taught. Instead he looked away, not knowing what to say back other than the truth. He pretended to look into his bag once more. "Mine, too."  
  
Her spirit immediately expanded and lifted with strength at his comment. "Here," he handed her a thermometer.  
  
She looked at it strangely. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a thermometer.. Just stick it in your mouth."  
  
She did as she was told, trying not to laugh. He glanced over his shoulder after noticing Jing-Mei's gaze and saw her grandmother slowly approaching using a cane to aid her slow progress on bound feet.  
  
He looked back up at her urgently. "When can I see you again?"  
  
Jing-Mei looked down at him then back up at her grandmother. Her heart was screaming for her to answer with a close date.  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yes. I will meet you here at midnight while my family sleeps."  
  
Dave didn't have a chance to respond as her grandmother was now upon them. He answered her with his eyes and she understood. She handed him the thermometer and he pretended to read it. "130, not bad. Well, just get some rest and you'll feel better."  
  
Jing-Mei bowed deeply as Dave rose. He bowed to the old woman before he made his way out. Jing-Mei tried not to let her eyes linger on his retreating form too long. She did not see the silhouette of her mother pull away from a window.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jing-Mei walked down the hall absentmindedly, daydreaming.  
  
"Jing-Mei?"  
  
She turned to see her mother.  
  
"Come with me, please."  
  
Uh oh. Jing-Mei bit the inside of her lip trying to remain calm. It was probably just nothing. Her mother led them into a quiet room and motioned for her daughter to sit down. As she did so her mother smiled at her, pride shining through her eyes. "Jing-Mei, my Golden Flower, you have grown into such a beautiful woman."  
  
Jing-Mei smiled slightly.  
  
"You have caught the eyes of many men. This is a good thing since your father has decided that it is time for you to marry."  
  
Jing-Mei held her breath, dreading her mother's next words. Her mother sat down next to her, taking up her daughter's hand in hers. "You know your father wants what is best for you. That is why he has decided to take up Wu- Fung's proposal. You two are to be married," her mother smiled as warmly as she could.  
  
Jing-Mei quickly rose, unable to hide the emotions that had suddenly gripped her. She bit her lip as tears began to fall. All of her hopes were gone. She felt her heart sink.  
  
"Jing-Mei, it is a good match. Wu-Fung will bring us much happiness."  
  
Jing-Mei wiped away a tear.  
  
"Do not be sad." she rose and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.  
  
"No. you are right mother. He will bring you great happiness!" she pulled away.  
  
"Jing-Mei, you don't mean that."  
  
"Yes I do!" she realized that she was yelling and lowered her voice. "Mother, I don't love him. I hardly know him!" she hissed as her mother's face became stern.  
  
"Your father has allowed you too far into the western world! Do you think I married your father because I loved him?!"  
  
Jing-Mei just stared at her with her mouth slightly open.  
  
"I married your father because it was what was best for my family."  
  
"But mother- you say you want what's best for me. Allowing me to choose who I marry is best for me."  
  
"Silly girl! You cannot make those kinds of decisions! Even if you could, who would you choose?! You do not know any man! You will learn to love Wu-Fung like I learned to love your father."  
  
Jing-Mei didn't look at her, but instead out the window to the garden. She was no longer crying. Fury had risen above her sorrow. Her mother stared at her daughter for a moment then followed her gaze to the garden. She stepped up next to her daughter, her arms crossed. "I saw you two."  
  
Jing-Mei turned to look at her, startled.  
  
"Grandma and I might not have been able to hear what you were saying but I don't need to. I could see it in your eyes. You are to stay away from him. Is that understood?"  
  
"Mother-" Jing-Mei tried to defend herself.  
  
"Is that understood?!"  
  
Jing-Mei looked down. "Yes."  
  
Her mother took a deep breath. "Good. Your father and I have wedding preparations to make." with that she spun on her heels and exited, leaving a devastated Jing-Mei alone and confused. 


	7. Orchards

Orchards. That was all Quan-Yin could see as through the hole in the fence as she tried to peek through after hearing the cry of a child. Her family was busy around the corner and for the moment she was free to explore. She looked back to the bench where she had been instructed to wait. Why did it suddenly seem so far? It was too many steps for her bound feet; she'd have to rest in the middle.  
  
"Hey! Father told you to wait at the bench!"  
  
She froze where she was as her ten-year-old brother strutted around the corner. "I'm telling!"  
  
"You'll stay right there if you know what's good for you!" immediately after she said it she felt her stomach sink at what she knew was coming next. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her little brother's eyes grew wide and he raced back around the corner.  
  
Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She thought, trying desperately to choke back the fear that now engulfed her. Her little brother appeared around the corner again, this time with her father and pointing a finger at her. He looked angered and her fear grew.  
  
"Quan-Yin," to her his voice was like thunder.  
  
"Yes, Father?"  
  
"Did you threaten Bai?"  
  
She didn't answer, knowing that her answer didn't matter anyway.  
  
"Child, I see that you have not yet learned your place. Never speak back to a man and never disobey one! Who do you think you are you ugly bitch?! No one will ever ask for you the way you look. That is why I must teach you to behave!" he backhanded her across the face. On her bound feet she couldn't keep much balance at all and let herself fall. Bai grinned feeling that justice was being served. How dare she speak to him like that!  
  
Quan-Yin pressed a hand to her cheek, attempting to cut off the pain that radiated from there.  
  
"Get up!" When she couldn't her father became even more angry and pulled her up, only to hit her and make her fall once again. This time, as she hit the ground, she could taste blood in her mouth.  
  
"Bai, has she learned her lesson?"  
  
Bai looked to his sobbing sister, still angry and giddy with his newfound power over her. He should do this more often! "No."  
  
Quan-Yin's father grabbed her by her hair, making her let out a small yelp of pain as he pulled her to her feet.  
  
Dave had come with John to a small garden party the Xiang-Fu's were hosting. He grinned as John attempted to flirt with Quan-Yin's older sister. Apparently Quan-Yin's father liked John and encouraged he and Mihn's little romance. He most likely aimed to profit from it somehow. That was when he heard the cry- the cry of someone in pain. Standing by the tall hedge that separated the garden from the yard he walked towards the gate. Glancing around he couldn't see anything but heard a peculiar smack. Recognizing the sound he quickly turned the corner, in shock of what he found. An empowering anger that he had never before given in to blinded his reasoning capabilities and took control of his body.  
  
He stealthily approached just as Mr. Xiang-Fu attempted to shove his daughter onto the ground. He was more than surprised to watch her fall broken by Dave's arms as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Quan-Yin was just as surprised as her father when she caught a glimpse of her savior and found it to be Dave.  
  
He held her shaking for in his arms. "Quan-Yin," he whispered, looking at her terror-stricken face then back to her father who was slowly backing away, unsure of his next move. He quickly turned back to the young girl in his arms, his eyes searching her face feeling helpless. "Are you all right?"  
  
She could see the concern and intense emotion in his eyes, those brown eyes that she loved so much. At this moment, at this time she couldn't comprehend a reason to lie to him. Not anymore. She shook her head, no, her lower lip slowly beginning to quiver. Dave hardly noticed what he was doing as he carefully lay her down on the grass and turned to her father who was obviously recovering from his initial shock and preparing to act.  
  
"How dare you," he hissed. "How dare you interfere in my teachings!"  
  
"Teachings?!" Dave almost laughed incredulously. "You call beating a young girl nearly senseless teaching?!" Dave stood in pure anger, every muscle in his body tensing, willing him to tear the man before him limb from limb.  
  
"I am surprised your father has not needed to discipline you in the same way," his voice was low and menacing. Bai was slowly moving towards his father, unsure of what to do.  
  
"My father is a better man than you'll ever be," the young Italian- American tried to keep his enraged voice steady by clenching his teeth.  
  
"You are in no position to lecture," he placed a hand on his son's shoulder as he stepped up to his father, "you foreign white trash." He smiled at Dave sinisterly, knowing fully well that Dave wanted to beat his head against the wall but that he wouldn't even touch him with Bai in the way.  
  
Dave glared into Mr. Xiang-Fu's black eyes. "If I ever find out that you hurt her again I swear to God you'll pay dearly."  
  
Quan-Yin's mother had entered and was now on the ground hugging her daughter. Dave turned his head to her and the two locked eyes as he walked out. "You take care of her." Mrs. Xiang-Fu hugger her daughter's head to her chest.  
  
"Perhaps it is you who will pay dearly," Mr. Xiang-Fu whispered after Dave was out of earshot. 


	8. Forbidden Love

A/N: I know! It's been forever! But your patience has not gone unnoticed. What did I say this story was rated? PG-13? Well… I just upped it to R ;) Yep…. You're finally going to get to see some story progression here, folks. I would really, really love to know what you think of this chapter so please drop me a line. Thank you so much those of you who have all ready reviewed. Thanks! Now… on with the show! :=)  
  
  
  
Instead of ruining his brother's good time Dave left quietly and told John to go home as soon as the party was over. However, instead of going home early like he'd told John he was, Dave found himself at the tree on the hilltop where he had first glimpsed Jing-Mei. It was where he liked to think and dream.  
  
He sat down, idly tearing up bits of grass and leaves in thought. He'd never forget the look of terror he saw on Quan-Yin's face. He was ready to kill that man. But what could he do to help her? Jeez, now he'd probably gone and screwed up things for John. Mr. Xiang-Fu would probably never let his little brother and Mihn see each other again. Great. This whole day had been one huge mess ever since the moment he had spilled water on his clean shirt while eating breakfast. The one moment of the day he didn't regret was his time spent with Jing-Mei. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. Jing-Mei… it would be easy enough for him to sneak out at night, but what about her? She'd be taking a huge risk. However, she had been the one to suggest it. She was willing to accept the risk, which must mean that she felt the same way for him as he felt for her. Oh God, how beautiful she was- all of her! How warm she made his soul feel.  
  
He looked to the sun. It was about four, eight hours until he could see her again. Unable to just wait he began thinking of what he would say. He rose and decided to go for a walk in the nearby forest, despite the quickly dropping temperature.  
  
  
  
"David." His father greeted him firmly as he entered the living room. He glanced quickly from his mother to John and back to his father. They were all looking at him expectantly. He turned and hung up his coat.  
  
"John says you left the party early, yet he returned nearly four hours before you."  
  
"I went for a walk."  
  
"The Xiang-Fu's claim you caused a disturbance."  
  
Dave couldn't help but grin incredulously as he turned back to face his family. "A 'disturbance'?"  
  
"Mr. Xiang-Fu says you threatened him."  
  
"Well that's hardly fair-"  
  
"Regardless of your intentions, David, the Xiang-Fu's will no longer accept our medical assistance. You or I are to never set foot in that household again."  
  
His mother and John looked at him gravely. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"This is serious, David. All it takes is one incidence like this to create distrust among the village, especially when we're the foreigners," he paused and looked at his son lovingly. "You've always been a responsible young man, David. I can't believe that you would do something like this. This affects the whole family."  
  
"Father, I-"  
  
Mr. Malucci raised an eyebrow.  
  
"David," his mother began.  
  
"Mother, I can explain. I did the right thing. Did Mr. Xiang-Fu even tell you what happened?"  
  
"He said you interfered in family matters both brashly and boldly, causing domestic disturbance." His father's tone was even.  
  
"Bullshit!" Dave's face sharply contorted in anger and his mother sharply intook a breath at his outburst, preparing herself to calm him down. "He was beating Quan-Yin and I stopped him. I didn't even touch him. I told him that if he ever did it again he'd pay," Dave was obviously upset. "And I couldn't possibly have caused any disturbance; the party was on the other side of the house!"  
  
David Malucci rubbed his eyes. "Dave, I know it's wrong but it doesn't matter. You can't threaten someone like that. Not here."  
  
"But Dad, what else can I do?" he looked as if her were on the verge of crying.  
  
His father smiled at him sadly. "There's nothing we can do, Son."  
  
"Yes there is! There has to be! You- you can't just say something like that Dad!" he paused and shook his head as he spoke the next words. "All of my life you've been telling me about the good of humankind and how we can make a difference in this cruel world. Then when I finally act on those teachings you resent it."  
  
His father sighed. "David, it's much more complicated. What Mr. Xiang- Fu did to Quan-Yin was wrong. It always is. You know that. I know that. But we're Americans, David. We're Westerners. This is China. The Chinese don't drive automobiles. The Chinese don't have skyscrapers. This is an entirely different world. Change here is slow. If we want to make a difference we must start with the young. People like Quan-Yin's father aren't going to change. The only way we can hope to end such barbaric ways is to teach the upcoming generations and hope for the best. Otherwise you'll end up with your head on a pole paraded through the streets."  
  
Dave's emotions had calmed slightly.  
  
"David," his mother called for his attention. Why was everyone so suddenly full of insight for him? "It's the Boxers."  
  
He shifted his weight. "What about them?"  
  
John looked at him dully. "They've killed the Weisman's."  
  
Dave blinked. "Wha-what?"  
  
"They're creeping closer and closer, slaughtering all missionaries along the way," she paused to give him a meaningful look. "It's time to go."  
  
Dave glanced at his father then to John and back. "B-but we're not missionaries…"  
  
"I know," his father placed a hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter. We're Americans. We're white. To them that's crime enough."  
  
"But we can't leave- we can't abandon the village."  
  
"They've abandoned us!" John suddenly stood up, enraged. "Can't you see that?! The Boxers are all over the palace. They could be anyone. But you wouldn't notice that, would you? You're too busy performing for Mother and Father and doing all that you can to make me miserable!"  
  
Dave looked pleadingly at his brother, knowing he was speaking of Mihn. "John, I'm sorry-"  
  
"No you're not. You don't give a damn about me. All you care about is yourself!" he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
"John!" Dave called out after him.  
  
"You better leave him alone- you know how he gets when he's in a mood like this."  
  
"Mom, I didn't mean to do this. I just wanted to-"  
  
"It's all right, sweetie. I understand." She ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. "Why don't you go read? That always calms you."  
  
He looked at her with sorrow-filled eyes for a moment before melting into her embrace and comfort. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
Natalia tried not to let the tears in her eyes fall. "I love you too, my dear sweet child. I love you, too."  
  
  
  
She'd never known the night could be so cold. Jing-Mei shivered slightly as she watched her breath cloud before her. She wiped her nose. She couldn't help but nervously glance back at the house from time to time. Having taken great measures to be silent she had slowly but surely made her way out into the garden and was now seated on the bench as she had been earlier that day. She gazed at the spot where Dave had knelt and smiled, remembering him. What if he didn't come? He had to come, he said he would. What if she was caught? Her heart told her that it didn't matter if she was caught, it would have been worth it to see Dave, at least once more before she married that cold man.  
  
She heard a slight crackle of twigs then a hoarse whisper. "Jing-Mei!"  
  
She quickly rose and leaned over the garden's stone wall. "David?" she whispered back.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you down!"  
  
She frantically looked to either side of her. 'Help her down?' As in, leaving the security of her home with a man? She climbed to the edge of the wall. "Where are you, I can't see you!"  
  
"I'm right here…. Are you alone?"  
  
"Of course I'm alone! Now are you going to help me or not?!"  
  
Dave suddenly appeared out of the beautiful darkness of night. He grinned when he saw her face, fully illuminated by the moonlight. Jing-Mei paused to look at him. The moonlight in turn danced in his eyes. What on earth was he doing just standing there? "David Malucci, what in the world are you doing standing there? Help me down!"  
  
"Sorry," he moved forward and reached up for her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Help me down before I change my mind."  
  
He wasn't surprised at her light weight as he placed his hands on her hips and lowered her down. She tried not to notice how much his touch exhilarated her.  
  
When she was safely on the ground again she tugged at her robes, straightening them, however before she had the chance to finish Dave had grabbed her hand and was pulling her into the forest that fringed the back of her family's property.  
  
Without a word she followed him, trusting his night-adjusted eyes to lead them to safety. She couldn't see where they were going. They just wove through the trees, not speaking. Frightened by how much she enjoyed his touch and even his silent company she slowed down. In response he stopped. She looked back in the direction they had come from. Her home was so far away, it seemed. "I agreed to meet with you, not to run away with you."  
  
"I just wanted to go somewhere where we could talk in peace."  
  
She looked at him for a moment, then back to the direction of her home, suddenly feeling ashamed. She felt the blood rush up into her cheeks. "David, this isn't right. I should go back-" as she turned away he caught her wrist. In the same motion she spun back to him, never wanting to admit how happy she was that he had stopped her. He slightly furrowed his brow as he looked into her deep brown eyes as if searching for her truth there. "I just wanted to be with you," he gently ran his fingers through her long, loose black hair. She felt herself leaning in closer, as did he. In a moment their lips touched, gingerly at first but then broke out into a passionate kiss. Jing-Mei found herself wrapping an arm around Dave's head while tightly holding onto his coat with the other. For a few moments of ecstasy she lost herself in him, then almost violently pulled away, quickly turning and wiping at her lips. "This is wrong," she whispered.  
  
Dave couldn't help but feel the same, although he didn't dare voice it. "Love is never wrong," he whispered.  
  
She turned back to him and smiled weakly for a minute. "David…"  
  
"I love you Jing-Mei. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before." His eyes shone with truth.  
  
"David. I… " She longed to also speak the words but something deep in her consciousness stopped her. "It changes nothing. Love cannot alter our reality." Her eyes were woeful.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"David, I…. I'm to be married."  
  
It felt as though someone had physically delivered a blow to his heart. He could not speak.  
  
Tears began to stream down her face as she saw the hurt in his eyes.  
  
Dave turned away for a moment, gazing up at nothing and resting his hands on his hips in thought. "Do you love him?" he finally whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
He turned to face her. "Do you love him?"  
  
Jing-Mei swallowed. "That is not important. He can provide for me, he is a very powerful man." She tried to give him a weak smile of reassurance but it quickly died as she allowed herself to see his feelings.  
  
"You don't love him. You can't marry someone you don't love. You're too good for that. You deserve better."  
  
"David, it is not my decision to make. Please do not speak so highly of me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You do not really know me," she cast her eyes to the ground.  
  
"No… no that's your parents talking. I do know you. I know you like I've known you all my life. I can't explain it. But I know that you're the most amazing, brave, intelligent, beautiful person in the world. And I love you for that. I love everything about you." The conviction of his words was hard to push away and she had nothing to say to defend herself of such claims.  
  
She continued to look at the ground, breathing quickly and unwilling to look at his face, afraid of the truth and virtue she would find there.  
  
After a few moments of silence she heard Dave's soft, broken voice. "I, uh, I'm sorry, Miss Chen. I thought for a moment there that you cared for me also. I guess I was just something you had fun with before your wedding."  
  
She glanced up at him quickly, her heart wrenching. She had to say something!  
  
"You, you know where your house is. We didn't travel that far. I think I better go. I'm sorry for any pain I've caused you or ever will."  
  
"David," she took a step forward, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Jing-Mei, just… do me a favor and… forget that you ever knew me." He was all ready receding into the darkness of the forest. She couldn't believe what was happening. Why hadn't she said something reassuring! Instead she watched him disappear into the darkness of the night. She put her head in her hands for a minute and began to sob until she heard a loud crack. Or had her mind just made it seem loud? She listened for a few moments in silence, her ears and eyes straining. Part of her wished that the sound came from some ancient beast, coming to take her out of this life of misery and torture. She looked in the direction of her home. The moonlight lit the way slightly. She took a step forward, then stopped, feeling something wet plop on her head. She could hear the sound of light rain beginning to fall on the surrounding foliage. On an impulse that reflected her truest sense of self she spun and ran into the palpable darkness of the woods in the direction Dave had gone in.  
  
How long had she waited? Where would he have gone to? Could she catch up with him? Oddly enough she pushed back all of her fears of the forest. The possibility of being caught, lost or killed all didn't seem to matter anymore. It was as if some invisible beam of light was guiding her through the sweet-smelling woods. She hardly noticed that the rain and foliage had soaked her robes and hair. She didn't mind. In the first time in what felt like forever she was alive.  
  
She suddenly paused at the edge of a clearing. She was now obviously on someone else's property. She felt the cold wind chill her body as she simultaneously heard bells ring in the wind. Missionary bells. It was an abandoned home of westerners. She crept forward, towards the barn that was dimly lit by an oil lamp. She gently pressed on the door and heard it loudly squeak, announcing her presence. "David?" she whispered, her eyes peering about in fear.  
  
The lamp which had grown dimmer suddenly flared to life, lighting up the room. In the second it took for her eyes to adjust to the rapid change in light she saw Dave crouched beside the lamp. He looked at her curiously as he scrambled to his feet. She let him look at her for a few moments before offering a small smile.  
  
"You were right."  
  
Dave blinked. "What?"  
  
"You are always true to yourself."  
  
"One can only try."  
  
She stared at him longingly, struggling for words. He broke off her gaze.  
  
"Jing-Mei, you shouldn't be here. You should be home where it's safe-"  
  
"Wherever I am with you will always be safe." His face melted at her words. "David Malucci, I love you."  
  
In the second of shocked silence that followed the two looked at each other. Suddenly Dave bounded forward, folding her into his arms as they kissed passionately once more. After a few moments they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together. "I don't understand… I thought-"  
  
She put a finger to his lower lip to quiet him. "You always think so much. I never even spoke. I don't know what love is but I feel that I love you."  
  
He giggled as they kissed again. "That is what love is, Jing-Mei."  
  
She giggled, "that funny feeling in my stomach? That ache in my heart that drives me crazy?"  
  
"That longing to be with you every minute of every hour, asleep or awake," Dave grinned as he joined in.  
  
"Oh Dave," she ran her fingers through his hair, staring up into his eyes. "Love has never been real to me. Love is in ancient legends. Legends of men fighting for their women. Women fighting for their men."  
  
"Jing-Mei I would fight for you. I would go to the ends of the earth and back again just for one kiss, one look, one moment in your presence. I'd rather die a thousand deaths, each more painful than the next, than never feel you again. If not in my heart then at my fingertips."  
  
She hardly noticed that warm tears that slid down her face. Where did this angel come from? "Oh David, I love you, too. I could no longer bear life without you. I love every part of your existence," they simultaneously had fallen into a passionate kiss, each more intoxicated with each other than ever before. It took a while for Dave to pull his mind enough out of its elated state to notice that she had begun to unbutton his shirt and had snaked her hand inside, pressing it against his warmth as she felt his ribcage expand and compress as he breathed. In a moment her other cool hand was sliding up the right side of his chest to his shoulder where she began to push away the material that kept his body from hers. She suddenly wanted him more than she had wanted anything in her life.  
  
"Jing-Mei," he had pulled his lips away slightly. She rested her forehead against his chin and looked down as she traced her hand over his pectorals. She gently let it slide down over the small bumps of his abdominal muscles and down to his belt, unbuckling it. Not being able to speak he gazed into her love-filled eyes as she turned them back towards his. She gently pulled his head down to hers and locked him into a deadly kiss of passion.  
  
In a few moments she felt her bare skin against the dry yellow straw as her hands traveled up and down his body. She wished that she could somehow make love to every square inch of him to prove herself worthy of his love. Only a small portion of her mind remained unconsumed by her passion and in it she could hear the ages condemning her. She was committing the worst sin possible. Then why did it feel so right? Her body told her that it was right. Her heart told her that it as right. Only that small voice of conditioning dared speak out against her. Perhaps the knowledge that what she was doing was the worst possible thing a woman could do was what made it so erotically passionate. She felt her body convulse slightly with a small twinge of pleasure and she quickly put the thoughts of her future out of her mind, promising to give all that she could possibly give to this angel who had rescued her from her own mental and emotional prison.  
  
  
  
It had taken all of the will power that Dave possessed to not climb the garden wall after her. They had all ready said good-bye a thousand times with a thousand different passionate kisses. But the cawing of a rooster had given Jing-Mei the adrenaline enough to sneak back into her home.  
  
Dave remained where he had left her, underneath the garden wall, her taste still lingering on his lips. It wasn't until he heard someone shouting in the distant street that he noticed how long he had been standing there. He turned hastily and trotted back the way he had come. He'd have to sneak back into his room past John before he woke up. The sun was all ready rising as he climbed in through his shared bedroom window. He closed it as quietly as he could, glancing at John's bed. Uh oh. Where the heck was the little weasel? That was when he heard his mother's voice speaking with someone out in the other room. He glanced at the clock. Everyone must all ready be up. He quickly changed and combed his hair before stepping out into the hallway.  
  
"Oh, David, you're finally up!"  
  
Dave yawned, wishing he could go to bed. "What's going on?"  
  
"I decided it would be best to get an early start on packing today."  
  
Dave glanced about. The house was missing a few key items that had all ready been packed away.  
  
"Did you get a chance to pack up you things yet?"  
  
"No…. Not yet."  
  
His mother paused in her folding of cloth and looked at him lovingly, giving him a warm maternal smile.  
  
Dave suddenly felt guilty and gave her a quick smile in return as he turned away and walked back into his room. Closing the door he leaned his head against it, rubbing his eyes. His whole world had suddenly turned upside down as soon as he saw his mother's smile. Her warm, trusting smile. She trusted him… trusted him… had he violated that trust? She didn't know but he couldn't help but feel that last night had ripped through all of his morals. Half of him was crushed but he other half of him, the stronger half, would do it all again in an instant. But he had to do something. He had to somehow alleviate the pain his conscience was giving him.  
  
He sighed, turning around to be suddenly confronted with John. Jeez that kid was quiet, he hadn't made a peep since Dave entered.  
  
"Where were you last night?"  
  
"Jesus, John. You scared me half to death."  
  
"Don't use the Lord's name as a curse."  
  
Dave shot him a resentful look as he crossed the room to his bed. "Since when did you become Mark Greene?"  
  
"I'm serious David. Where were you?"  
  
Dave picked up one of John's shirts that was lying on his bed and tossed it across the room at him. "None of your business."  
  
John caught the shirt and turned away, his face contorted with frustration. "I really liked Mihn."  
  
"Oh God, John, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"Her dad's… just… well, he's a….  
  
"Dick."  
  
John looked up sharply at Dave's obscenity.  
  
Dave smirked. "Well it's true, isn't it?"  
  
John slowly nodded, smiling. Wait a minute! He was mad at Dave and here he was liking the guy again! How did he do that?!  
  
"So, uh, where're we going?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean America? England? Some other chauvinistic shit-hole?"  
  
John blinked. Something had definitely changed in Dave. Something big. He'd never heard him speak like that before of his beloved China. "Dave?"  
  
Dave had turned away and wiped a stray tear off of his cheek. "Not now, John," he quickly opened the door and strode out of the room, surprising his brother.  
  
"Mom?" Natalia suddenly looked up at the cracking voice. Her expression softened when she saw the concern on his face.  
  
"Yes, Honey what is it?"  
  
Dave tried to calm his voice. "I want to get married."  
  
Natalia just looked at him for a moment, in shock, then broke into a huge smile as she crossed the small distance to her son and hugged him. "Oh…. Sweetie. So who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"She's Chinese, Mom."  
  
She pulled away. "Well that's okay. We are in China, after all." She grinned.  
  
Dave just smiled, so grateful that his mother approved. Maybe everything would be all right, after all. Little did he know that Elizabeth Greene had just uttered her last, horrified shriek as her throat was cut and her pale, lifeless body fell to the floor of her church at the feet of a Boxer. 


End file.
